Nocturnal Caress
by SaraChris
Summary: Being new in town sucks for Sora. He has a secret he'd rather not share, especially with Riku, the Junior Class President. But, things are not always what they appear to be...[RS]
1. Author's Nonsense

**Author's Nonsense:**

**Author's Note:** Wow, another story, and right after Halloween too. This is supposed to be a horror story, apparently by the title of this. So, yeah I know you all are like, "Why is she having another story?"

Have you ever had one of those ideas that you just have to write down? Well, I had that new-idea syndrome sadly, so now updates are going to be like super, super delayed. During this story, I'll have the third part of the third chapter of Suffocating in the Darkness (with an interlude), the sixth chapter of TeXt Me (it will be the longest of the updates), the sixth chapter of I Know Your Secret, But I'm Not Telling You What It Is. . . , and the others.

I might not even want to complete some of the other fics because of how much updates I have to do. Plus, I have to be super careful not to be grounded again. So life is okay in my world; I got a haircut and some other things, but all the rest is the same.

Now here is the info for this new fic:

* * *

**The idea behind the title: **

The title, **_Nocturnal Caress_**, was originally supposed to be **_Decaying Beauty_**, but when I thought about it, the whole darkness thing going on around Nocturnal Caress just. . . it just was like, wow, this is so much better!

And, nocturnal means like to relate with night, like bats are nocturnal animals; caress means like what it means: THE YAOINESS! Er—I mean an act of endearment (basically the simple version of yaoi is—caressing boy/ boy!)

* * *

**The summary:**

Like it said before you actually began reading this. Sora's the new kid in town—and he has a secret he'd rather not share, especially with Junior Class President, Riku. But, to make matters worse, Sora thinks he's going insane; either he really is just hallucinating about seeing that dead girl in his attic, or she's very real. . .

And does she have anything to do with Sora's insanity?

Confusing, yes, but all with be revealed in due time!

* * *

**Warnings:**

Like all my stories, this is yaoi (which is the very lovely Japanese word meaning male/ male bonking, just in a nice manner). . . XD

There are also scary scenes in this, so if you can't handle horror, I suggest you read my other well happy stories; they'll make you laugh, I hope.

And I guess that's all for now—the keywords, 'for now'!—and I guess we can go to the er—prologue.

* * *

**Cheekon's Note:** This is some bull shit, Sara—you're writing another story—which will probably kill you. Plus, people are going to drown you with threats to update.

And I don't really feel sorry for you, you black Asian.

**Alter Ego's Note:** LEAVE COOKIES AND FEEDBACK AND REVIEWS AND PLUSHIES AND. . . AND. . . Yeah. . . I think that's it. . .

End of Author's Nonsense


	2. Prologue: those inner demons, they’re mo

**Author's Note:** Hey, you guys! Welcome to the prologue! I'll make things really short. . .

WELCOME!

Okay, I'm done now! Enjoy the chapter! LEAVE REVIEWS, PLEASE!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of this story except for the plot and some characters (none which belong to Kingdom Hearts).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Alone**_

_From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were—I have not seen  
As others saw—I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring—  
From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow—I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone—  
And all I lov'd—_I_ lov'd alone—  
_Then_—in my childhood—in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life—was drawn—  
From ev'ry depth of good and ill  
The mystery which binds me still—  
From the torrent, or the fountain—  
From the red cliff of the mountain—  
From the sun that round me roll'd  
In its autumn tint of gold—  
From the lighting of the sky  
As it pass'd me flying by—  
From the thunder, and the storm—  
And the cloud that took the form  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view—_

—Edgar Allan Poe

_**Nocturnal Caress**_

**Prologue: those inner demons, they're more than what you think. . .**

**I**

The world around him was silent as he watched the blurring lights and large shadow of trees outside the car window. The faint music coming from the car radio—classical music, **_Canon in B_**—and both his and Mom's breathing were the only sounds that disturbed the quiet.

Sora sighed for the third time today, glaring out at the world. His mother just _had_ to move to the islands for her new job; why couldn't he just have been left at the apartment in the city? No, he _had_ to follow his damn mother to the more hot weather part of town.

Ugh, hot places made Sora sick to the stomach. The sun was too much for his already sun-kissed skin, and it burned his dark, chocolate hair and neck.

Saya Reynard glanced away from the steering wheel to her son, frowning at his lack of enthusiasm. She had hoped her adoptive son would be happy; he sure wasn't while they were in the city. He had no friends and rarely hung out with other kids his age. It was strange to think Saya wasn't really Sora's biological mother. Of course, people assumed since Saya and Sora shared the (Only Sora's opinion, and Saya could almost believe it) happy blue eyes, heart-shaped face, and chocolate hair, though Saya's went past her shoulders, making her hair look like waterfall cascading down her shoulders, but it didn't stop Sora from knowing the damned truth.

"_The Islands will be fun, Sora. You'll get to meet new people."_

"_Says you," he had said._

"_Please, Sora?" Saya had pleaded. "Try to cope with it until you can make at least_ one _friend."_

"_You're not my mother. Don't tell me what to do."_

_Saya had finally lost her nerve. "I'm the closest thing to a mother you have!" _

_The words had slipped from her mouth without a moment's hesitation. The remark had stung Sora, a little. But it didn't make the situation better when he angrily stomped off, swearing loudly as he slammed the door to his room._

At the moment, Sora wondered bitterly if Saya only adopted him from pity. Maybe she felt sorry for a boy to sit alone, teddy bear with one beady eye hanging loosely from the fluffy head in his arms, staring only at his feet. He should have been happy to have Saya as a mother. She was very caring and sweet—sometimes that being her downfall. Nonetheless, she was—probably—the _only_ one who treated him nicely. She disregarded the way he dressed, the black T-shirts, the faded denim jeans, the chains. She didn't judge him by appearance—wearing Levi's that was dangerously hanging past his hips, showing hits of his green-blue boxers, the black T-shirt that had long since faded to a dark gray color, written across the shirt in chipped, peeling black letters, Hug Me, I Dare You To. . . which was a bit large on Sora's small, lean body, the sleeves stopping past his elbows, not obscuring the black studded bracelets around his left hand. For being fifteen, he still was growing, which he hated.

He continued to stare out at the window, the car passing a sign, the white peeling off the wood like skin falling off a decaying corpse, exposing the skeleton structure beneath. The words, _WELCOME TO TWILIGHT ISLAND_, were chipped in black with a kid in blue shorts smiling and pointing at the words. Sora frowned at the sign, not feeling very welcomed at all. Just like he hated the sign, he hated himself. He hated that he was different from others, with his untamable spiky hair that could never stay flat when he wanted to, or the baby cheeks that never seemed to be unnoticeable even if he sucked in his cheeks. Sure, other kids had maybe, seldom, talked to him, only to be frightened shitless when Sora talked satanically, in spite or just from sheer boredom. In the city, he was considered "the kid with dark powers" or "the Spawn of Satan." Maybe they were right. Sora wasn't—he knew—like the other kids his age. He didn't like to interact with other kids; he'd rather watch from a distance, like his window for instance, as the kids played ball, their laughter reaching his ears, cursing them inaudibly.

It made him sick to know they were actually happy with life. Maybe once in his lifetime Sora had thought life was a real gift that was only given once, but hose times had simply vanished. It was only stupidity, or futile hope made by a foolish youth but still. . . _"Murder! She's dead! Oh my god, she was MURDERED!" _There were the very words out of many people's mouths only a few weeks ago. After that, his whole perspective of the world shattered before him like the mirror he shattered back home, the pieces of glass falling with ease, glittering under the moonlight. Saya had to bandage his hands, not able to take a piece of glass dug deep in his flawless skin. No doctor would understand why a fourteen year old would do such a thing. So she just let it stay there, forming a small scar on the back of his hand. It looked like a pale, jagged heart.

Sora thought his glass was the only connection back home, back when everything seemed all right, when he didn't silently cry himself to sleep. He also hated that he was weak.

After all, crying was a sign of weakness, and weak was not what Sora wanted to be.

**II**

The black Mercedes came to a stop in front of a steel gate, a three story house that was mostly obscured by the trees' shadows around it beyond the chained entrance. Sora first got out, looking at the house with disdain. The house was in some bad shape, the windows dusty and dark, and some even had holes from having rocks been thrown at them by the neighborly kids. The outer coating of white paint—it should have been white—was now tan-ish and very ugly looking. The pillars around the front had lost the fine details it once had, and the place was in major need of new furnishing. But, overall, Saya smiled at what her luck was. She was only able to buy the house because the people in this town desperately didn't want it—so she was the only available candidate.

On the high tower that seemed to be the center of the house held a sign: Hollow Bastion. Whatever a bastion was, thought Sora, it must have meant creepy places that are probably infested with disgusting rodents. The thought almost made his almost breakfast of an omelet escape from his lips. Saya came over to her son and patted his back, ignoring the look of horror and disgust.

"It looks nice, huh?"

_Are you nuts?_ "I suppose. . ."

"Why don't we go inside?"

And they began hauling the little they had in the back of the car and trunk, and walked up to the house, Saya fumbling a little with the keys. The stairs—thirteen in all—that lead to the porch and the actual floor in the porch creaked under their weight, not use to such things after fifty years of living absence. It was said that a rich family, staying only half a year in the home, died mysteriously, no traces of murder—as most people suspected—or any other things that would have left clues on how the died. The case had baffled the police for fifty years, still with no clues. But people had forgotten about it, only to develop stories of ghosts living there. There was no other explanation about the ominous screams that erupted through the walls whenever anyone came close to the home. But strangely, nothing happened with the Reynards moved in. Unbeknownst to them, that was a bad sign.

Unlocking the door, Saya stepped over the threshold, the door's hinges creaking. Sora flared his nostrils; it stunk. And a sudden chill swept over the two, making them jump. A little. The strange wind must have picked up from outside, for the trunks of the oak trees moaned as the wind rustled through its branches. As they walked into the foyer, the floor creaked dangerously beneath. It was finally when Saya found the switch, which was a chain attached to the chandelier hanging above them, when they realized how much the damage was inside. The stairs, which were before them on their right, were closing in the middle, looking as though it couldn't carry anything up there. There were many cobwebs on the corners around the main room. The furniture that was left needed polishing and dusting. But everything else seemed okay, just a little cleaning, in Saya's opinion.

She dropped her boxes, making a soft thud when it plummeted. Sora rolled his eyes.

"We are _not_ staying here, Mom."

Saya turned to face him, raising her eyebrows. "Where else are we staying then?"

"Somewhere other than here,"

"Sora. . .we just need to fix this place up. One of my employers from work even offered to help me to clean up." She ignored the indignant look from the boy. "Come one and help me put the stuff to our rooms. You _do_ want to find a room to place your stuff, dontcha?"

_Not really._ But he kept his mouth shut as he followed his mother up the stairs, hoping to dear God they wouldn't close in on him. They didn't, which made Sora issue a sigh. Still unenthusiastic about the whole idea of moving in a dump like this, it was huge, and Sora could explore around the place with no care. Besides, it reminded him of one of those really cheap horror movies with hot blond chicks who were usually the first victims to die. They walked in silence as they passed many rooms down the hallway, pictures draped with white linen cloth to hide probably hideous pictures of hideous people in hideous poses. And they walked the next set of stairs. The stairs here were in better shape then below, but they still creaked under their feet, and they needed a good cleaning. The whole place was really spooky, shadows moving this way and that from the shadows of the rustling trees outside. Saya needed to get some colorful curtains and lamps to make the atmosphere, well, less scary.

She used this time to entertain not only herself, but maybe Sora.

"Oooh. . . creepy isn't it?" she said in a spooky sing-song voice.

Sora rolled his eyes. "You wish." He couldn't help the smile that was dangerously worming to his lips.

Saya smiled evilly. "Really, now. . . Oh my god!" Her voice rose in an exasperate voice. "Was that a ghost that I just saw?-!"

Sora blinked at where Saya was pointing at. For a moment, the hairs on the back of his neck stood high. He did not want her to be joking around. This was too scary. He cautiously walked a little ahead of his mother, as if he was going to protect whatever was threatening to scare them. He groped the air like a blind man, and was about to touch the source of what seemed to have scared Saya, when something probed him in his sides.

He yelped loudly, dropping his things on his toe. He clamped his mouth shut before the swearing began and glared at his mother. She had a big grin on her beautiful face, and her eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Oh, ho! I have finally made Sora almost pee in his pants!" She laughed, not taking in that Sora was very pissed. Not the serious pissed, but the kind he had when he was annoyed yet happy pissed.

"Don't do that, Mom! You could have given me a heart attack!"

And she pouted. "Oh, but, sweetums; I didn't mean to give you such a fright!" she said in a mocking baby voice. "Mommy didn't want her wittle boy to be fwightened by a ghost. . ." And she laughed even harder, clutching her sides to keep her balance. Sora rolled his eyes, picking up the brown box with _Sora's Junk_ written in permanent marker.

"Well, I'm going to place my stuff here," he pronounced, stepping into the closest room he could to escape from Saya. Sometimes being around her just made his day, well, okay in some terms. He liked her when she laughed—her laugh just made his heart leap in joy. Especially when he was the reason she was laughing.

A kicked the box near the bed, the box sliding and almost making it under the bed, when it came into a halt before one of the legs of the wood bed. A mirror stood against the wall to the bed's right, the window a few feet from the feet of the bed. The mattress was battered; that would mean buying an entire new set of things for his bedroom. Sora was about to plop his whole weight of the bed, if he hadn't seen a shadow in the mirror's reflection, standing at the doorway.

It wasn't a shadow made by one of the trees outside, no, but from a human. Someone that wasn't Saya or Sora was standing near enough that their reflection had been caught by Sora's eyes. A shadow that vanished as quickly as it came.

_Last time I checked, I knew there was only me and Saya here. . ._

Sora watched the mirror a little longer, as if the shadow might come back if he stayed like that. And his patience was rewarded; it was there, and Sora now had a better look at it.

It was human, with long black hair falling down past their shoulders and their pale dress of white like their skin. Their face was mostly obscured by their mane of hair, but Sora saw a sliver of green where an eye should have been. Sora felt the air around him had just lowered under thirty-two degrees. His breath came out fogged like on a wintry day. Sweat rolled freely down his face, making his face cold since the perspiration cooled in the chilled atmosphere. The girl—Sora assumed it was a girl since it was too small to be a boy, and it had too long of hair—slid to the side, vanishing behind the wall outside. Sora blinked, noticing that he could be just hallucinating and that he was this place was affecting his brain and sanity. But whatever was the reason, Sora followed it.

He walked out of the room, hearing Saya downstairs making lots of noises, probably moving furniture or something. And he saw it again, only it slid to the middle of the hallway, raising a pale hand slowly upward.

She was pointing to a door that was in the ceiling.

She pulled the rope attached to it, and stairs protruded out of the hole up there. She slithered up the stairs, soundlessly and with no effort. Sora followed, as if it was his duty to know what the hell the girl was doing here. He was met with another dusty room, similar to the others, except boxes and boxes of dusty junk lay in every corner, cobwebs and the actual spiders dancing around them. The girl stood in the middle of the room, the boxes stacked high around her like pillars. She was muttering coherently, Sora catching none of the words she was saying. But the longer she said the words, the sounded angrier with each chant. It seemed as though she was very disturbed with the peace around her. And she was going to put all the anger at Sora.

She raised her head, allowing her hair to uncover her face—and Sora screamed at the top of his lungs. One of what was supposed to be green eyes moved with no effort as the other socket was empty, a big hole on her ashen face. Her mouth was opened in a shrill shriek, and it was wide enough that it looked like she was going to engulf Sora in one gulp. Her hands—claws?—were in front of her now, and before he could move out of the way, she went right past him. Her screams were louder as Sora felt an unimaginable cold throughout his body.

Every bone in his body felt like they were icebergs, weighing him down, along with his muscles that felt like cold rubber rubbing roughly on his bones. He wanted to scream, but his voice seemed lost in the confusion. He felt another surge of cold, and saw the back of the girl's head. It wasn't really the back, for it looked another face, more horrific than the first. The eyes were empty and black, nostrils were flared and slits like a snakes, and fangs almost reached her bottom mouth as the face let out another horrible scream. Her body twisted unnaturally, the ugly face with the back of her body showing, her head spinning around and around.

Sora couldn't move, not even one muscle. He had to get out. His life depended on it. All his fears had made his knees weak, and he finally fell on his knees and his face fell to the floor. Dust was in his mouth as he shut his eyes, hoping the screams would stop. His body twitched in the cold, his limbs moving uncontrollably.

He tried getting to his feet, but with every effort took all the strength he could muster, he was failed when another rush of cold swept through him. His eyes flashed opened and moved around, trying to find an escape form this endless torture of a troubled spirit who seemed to like hurting the boy. But there was nothing that was going to save him, no hope, no retreat from the brutal, rapping cold that flooded throughout. He was going to die. . . Saya was going to find his lifeless body later on, screaming at the top of her lungs of the lost of her the only person who could have been called a son. . . He hadn't even apologized to her about all the smart talking, the things he wished he had never said to her. . . All was lost. . .

The claws were approaching his throat, ready to suffocate the very life that was left in him. . .

The whole house echoed the unnatural screaming that erupted from above.

**III**

Saya stopped whatever she was doing, which was moving some furniture to their rightful places, when she heard the screaming. She had heard a faint sound from above a while back, but she suspected Sora must be having fun putting his things away. But after that loud and terrified screaming, she just knew.

Her baby needed her help.

She dropped her can of Lysol, her rubber gloves and washcloth, and dashed up the stairs, to the third floor. She almost lost her footing since she was taking three, four steps at a time. But it didn't matter; her heart was racing and beating against her rib cage hard and fast.

Sora was screaming.

He needed her. . . He might as well be. . .

Saya tried pushing such thoughts from her mind as she frantically searched where the source of the screams were coming from, when she stopped abruptly in front of the stair leading upward. Another scream erupted from the attic.

Another dash, and Saya was panting as she found her baby, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, shaking vigorously. His body was writhing across the dusty floor like a snake with a stomach cramp. His teeth were tightly clenched together; the strange sounds from deep in his throat did not sound anything like something that should come from someone so young. Maybe an adult would have this, but a child could not. _Should_ _not_!

The words coming from Sora were like tidal waves, loud and fast, she couldn't catch one word. But the muttering sounded between something like, "Every solace green. . . Every solace green. . ." The same words over and over. Saya didn't know what they could have meant, but they sent shivers down her spine.

She cradled her son in her arms, rocking back and forth as he twitched violently against her embrace. For a moment, she thought he would thrash and kick, or even yet, beat her, but he calmed down a little, whimpering more incoherent words, until he quieted down in a sob and went limp in her arms.

Saya had no clue how to explain this to a doctor.

**IV**

_He watched with intent from the perch of the tree as the woman with long brown hair, a boy cradled in her arms, walking out of the large house, screaming to her self that she needed an ambulance. She ran quickly to the car, the boy's head flopping helplessly with each step she took. How funny that she was so scared of the dear boy's life that she hadn't noticed the man smiling maliciously._

_Step one of the flawless plan had been checked. This was going to be great fun for him. _

_After all, they had disturbed the peace here. And now they were going to pay, the son being the first to suffer._

**Fin**

What the freak?-! Everything is confusing, isn't it? I mean with Sora's whole past and all, you guys must be like, what in the world?-! Who's the girl that attacked Sora, and who's the man who's plotting against them and why is he truly doing that? What's going to happen to Sora?

You'll find out soon enough, some sort of shock to you all.

So who am I referring to with the whole 'murder' thing? Not the whole story revolves around that, but it has a lot to do with how Sora behaves.

He seems way out of character, but I don't give a damn. He's evil to me! MWHAHAHA! Okay. . . anyways, leave a nice review and that'll make me very happy, okays?


	3. Chapter 1: and those voices are going to

**Author's Note:** I love you guys to death, you know that right? So please review my things, and check out my gallery which the site is on my profile. You'll see a real pic of me which is very ugly, okay? OKAY!

Well enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of this except of the plot (I only use these characters because I love to make them bend to my will!) and some lyrics. Fans of **_TeXt Me_** will know what these lyrics are.

Speaking of **_TeXt Me_**, I finally put up a picture of Riku on my website (my profile has the link to it). It's more of a spoiler picture than anything else. There are other pictures too for my other fics, so enjoy looking at them. X3 (I'll update soon! Right after this and **_Suffocating in the Darkness_** updates have been put up)

Yes, don't kill me just yet (even if you did, you'll never know what'll happen in the end of the stories, so be very patient)!

**Author's Pains: **Ha, ha, over 20 pages of hurting my poor ickle fingers (11,361 words and 24 pages to be exact). And the difficulty of writing a fic in which Sora and Riku are not enemies but not friends (does that make sense?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I wish him a happy life, but. . . there are a lot of definitions of happiness, I'm afraid. . ."_

—**Yuko Ichihara**, _xxxHolic_, **Clamp**

_**Nocturnal Caress**_

**Chapter 1: and those voices are going to haunt you. . .**

**I**

Saya Reynard waited patiently in the waiting room, surrounded by others who looked anxious over something that was none of her business. She was scared her self; her only son—_adoptive! Don't forget he's not really your son!_—was being treated after the trauma attack that took place not too long ago, an hour before, maybe. She tapped her foot impatiently on the white tile floor, staring at the wooden table with the littered magazines of sport and other nonsense. None of them gave her a sense of hope that Sora was going to be okay. They weren't helping the frustration that was stinging the corner of her eyes, either. The damn doctor really needed to hurry up.

She just prayed to dear God he was all right. The people around her looked at her with a look that simply said, "Tsk, tsk. Just got here and already got trouble a brewing." Saya smiled nervously at them, her foot rapping against the floor more rapidly. She desperately wanted to curse her self because it was _her_ idea to move in that house. Finally, what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Evans, a stocky man with horn-brimmed glasses and graying hair, came to lead Saya to his office to announce the damage.

Epilepsy.

Whatever the hell that was, Sora must have been suffering from an epilepsy seizure. The news clutched painfully at her heart. There had to be more tests, of course, and it was possible that his life included medication, if he really _did_ have epilepsy.

Saya cried, and cried, as the news sunk in like a broken ship sinking into the dark depths of the sea. Just when they had moved, something like this happened. It seemed trouble and grief had a tendency to knock on their door wherever they went. Dr. Evans was trying to sympathize, offering the woman candy or a drink, but she turned down both offers. No one was going to comfort her, not even that man with the funky glasses. Even that wasn't going to give benefit that Sora was all right; tears weren't going to help either. No, she had to stop shaking, get a grip of her self. For her sake.

For Sora's sake.

To maybe ease the pain, Evans brought her to the room Sora was held in. She held her breath when she saw the many wires attached to his frail body. The faint beep from the machine haunted her.

She reached out her hand and touched his fingers. They were like ice, despite the heat of the hospital. Those cold fingers squeezed back with far less strength than they should have, as Sora opened his eyes and looked at her. Saya had to force her self not to cry. Her little boy was smiling, regardless if it was a weak smile, and all seemed right with the world. Tears were not for now.

But those eyes, for the briefest second, Saya thought she saw a glimmer of panic in his eyes, and then Sora muttered something. Something of, "Every solace green," slipped from his lips, the same words he muttered in the attic in Hollow Bastion. He only said it once before he collapsed back in the pillows, the darkness crashed into him again. And unknown to them, the outsiders from Sora's mind, he was falling into a black void, one filled with nightmares and worse.

**II**

_Three months later. . ._

The sun was still rising from behind the large hill, showing some orange that was piercing through the dark purple sky, but that didn't stop Riku Night from walking up the said hill to sit and watch as the day unfolded into morning.

Just before he really could smell the morning that was coming, he heard a sound that very much sounded like his mother's, made shrill from the distance and exasperation. He sighed heavily, and got himself to his feet. He brushed some wet grass off his butt, the wetness and dirt touching the tips of his pale fingers. He wiped his cheek with one of his fingers, feeling the water when it rained yesterday. Riku heard his mother's cry, this time near him, and managed to keep the profanity from his lips as he turned morosely to find his mother standing before him.

Adrienne Night looked very Asian, Japanese, other than her blond hair, and angry. Her dark brown eyes narrowed as she watched Riku smiling nervously, a grass stain on his right cheek.

With a grin breaking through her scowl of disapproval, she started her motherly tirade. "Riku, what normal teenager gets up before the sun comes up to just watch it? And, breakfast is almost ready." Lie; she hadn't even scrambled the eggs. "Now we have to wait while you get cleaned up."

Adrienne stepped forward to wipe the excessive dirt on his cheek with her flower apron. Riku—although he hated to admit it—hated it when she did that; it made him whine like he was six again. And Adrienne would ridicule him about it. And what made matters worse, Riku towered her by a head, being tall for sixteen.

She smiled. "Now get inside, before your father wakes up to take matters in his own hands."

That got him moving. Through the entrance normally blocked by a sliding glass door and into the kitchen, where he meticulously kicked his muddy shoes off his feet, feeling the cold draft on the soles of them, before bolting upstairs to the bathroom.

Once there, it seemed Riku leapt out of his clothes and into the shower. Icy water cascaded to lather and wash his body and shoulder length silver hair. Cold water always made him wide awake, ready for another day for school. Riku wrapped a thick blue towel around his nicely sculptured waist and rubbed his body dry vigorously.

Mad dash to the bedroom, he picked up the clothes folded on his bed; a white beater, a buttoned up white shirt, a black tie, beige colored cargo shorts, black below ankle socks, and black Vans with pink shoelaces, all in that order after putting a fresh pair of boxers on. Dash back down the stairs, and they're was his family, waiting patiently for him to sit down.

Eli, short for Elina, was kicking her bunny slipper-clad feet as she sat at the table, wearing her cow and moo covered pajamas, blond hair, inherited from Adrienne, disheveled this way and that, glancing at the black Labrador puppy that was wagging his tail in excitement. Dad was sitting in his chair, shaking his head and grinning, emerald eyes twinkling, the same eyes Riku had. His slick hair, turning a hue of gray, shined under the light from the ceiling. Mom was smiling, grateful that Riku hadn't taken forever to get ready. And the fact that she had finished making breakfast. Riku took his seat, greeted by a bark from the puppy, Spike. Eli giggled her seven year old giggle. Riku had always wondered why in the hell would Eli name the sweet puppy that could not scare anything, even a squirrel, something like Spike.

But the smell of breakfast shoved such thoughts out of his head.

Spike barked, displaying his desire for a few treats from the family table; Eli secretly put her fork under the table to give Spike some. Dad noticed the sneaky act, put on his serious face, and pointed a finger at her. "You want to keep your food to yourself, Eli. Spike doesn't need to get fatter than he is, understand, young lady?"

Even with the stern look, Riku knew his father was only kidding about being upset. Riku made certain that both his parents were busy grabbing food before he stuck his tongue out at his younger sister. She stuck out her bottom lip and tugged at Mom's sleeve. "Mommy!"

Mom noticed Riku's little interplay with his sister and half-heartedly smacked his hand, mumbling something about keeping his tongue to himself. Riku gave her that _but I'm _so_ innocent _look. He started grabbing at the bowls of bacon, eggs, and toast. The good stuff, without the butter and fats. He ate every morsel, knowing he had to hurry to get to school.

When done, Riku gave a kiss on both Adrienne's and Eli's cheek, ruffling Eli's hair as he passed.

"Bye!"

He cheerfully waved at his father, who winked. Running fast down the driveway, Riku yanked out his keys to his red Mustang, hopped in, and started the engine. After two or three times the engine sounded droned and dead, it exploded to life, making disgusting steam out of the back. Riku coughed. He had damned wished himself that he had the top to the car. But first, he had to pick up his friend, Tidus Mihada.

Dirty-blond and sometimes obnoxious (not to forget loud), Tidus was Riku's best friend, had been since they were in their diapers. Since Riku could remember, Tidus was the one who just lightened Riku's day, bad or good. Tidus just knew how to crack jokes, the time and place to do so (sometimes).

And not to mention, Tidus's family was. . . unique. Riku supposed that's how Tidus came to be.

His car stopped outside of Tidus's blue two-story house, Tidus already waiting at the door. Riku had to bite his lip. Tidus was in his _I still don't know what group I belong in school_ phases. Today he was portraying a typical rapper; his baggy pants were dangerously slipping to his knees, his over-sized green jersey had _Celtics_ in white letters, made him look fat, and his black _Air Force Ones_ glimmered in the sunlight. To top it all off, Tidus's hair wasn't gelled or spiked, but covered by _Nike_ hat.

"Yo, Riku!" Tidus ran down his driveway, holding on to his pants. He hopped inside the car without opening the door, making his book bag fall on Riku's face. He grinned as he took it off his best friend's annoyed face ant tossed it over his shoulder.

"Sorry, man; didn't mean it."

Riku scoffed. "Fuck you." But he couldn't help the grin on his face. Tidus laughed, reaching out his hand to turn on the radio. It scratched as he tried to find the right station.

"**. . . And this is the number one pick before 7:00, only on G101.6!"**

Loud music emitted from the car speakers.

"**_Broken yet alone  
So cold and dirty, stuck in this picture  
Wishing you were here to hold me dear  
Whispering "I'm here,"_**

**_But now, I'm just going to let this crimson keep falling  
'Til you say 'why keep stalling?'  
Watch as the sky darken for you (for you)  
Hear the little voices wishing to never be anew  
Why can't you just be here for me  
You just left me all alone (all alone)  
You just left me  
BROKEN YET ALONE!"_**

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Tidus, do you even _like_ this kind of music?"

To answer his question, Tidus began singing at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing the whole neighborhood. He bobbed his head to the beat of the music.

"**_SHUT UP! Don't come near me  
NO! Please come back! You know I was just kidding  
FUCK! I wish I knew half the shit I'm saying  
Save your breath 'cause you can't  
Save that last breath until that final good-BYE!"_**

Riku blinked, and let out a chuckle. "Okay, I get the point, Ti."

Tidus roared in laughter as Riku sped a little.

"**_Living in this pain  
It makes me wonder  
What would have been if you stayed  
I guess there would have been no gain. . .  
But watch as the crimson fall  
Just like those things coming from your eyes with all  
Call me broken yet alone. . ._**

**_But now, I'm just going to let this crimson keep falling  
'Til you say 'why keep stalling?'  
Watch as the sky darken for you (for you)  
Hear the little voices wishing to never be anew  
Why can't you just be here for me?  
You just left me all alone (all alone)  
You just left me  
BROKEN YET ALONE!"_**

"So. . . Speaking of 'stalling', are you still stalling for a girlfriend?" asked Tidus. There was a tint of slyness in his voice.

Riku shrugged. "Who knows? Besides, I'm busy."

Tidus snorted. "Yeah, right. After all those fucking love letters, and those Riku fan clubs, you _still_ don't have a girlfriend."

"**_Tell me if you're fuckin' near me!  
Tell me if my heart is about to break!  
Tell me if this is your last time to take!  
I'm just another heartbreak!  
Just another heartbreak!  
Just another fuckin' heartbreak!_**

**_But now, I'm just going to let this crimson keep falling  
Til you say 'why keep stalling?'  
Watch as the sky darken for you (for you)  
Hear the little voices wishing to never be anew  
Why can't you just be here for me?  
You just left me all alone (all alone)  
You just left me  
BROKEN YET ALONE!"_**

"I did have a girlfriend,"

"For like a month." Tidus added, turning around in his seat to pull out his book bag. He reached under the sipper and snatched a bag of Doritos. He plopped one in his mouth. It didn't bother Tidus that most of the nacho cheese flavoring would determine to stick to his fingers. Nothing ever seemed to. "And"—bits of orange flew from his lips as he ate and talked—"You guys didn't even act like y'all went out. No kissing in public, or cuddling at lunch, or—"

"I get the point." Riku glared ahead. "So. . . I didn't really like her, Aimee. . . Anne. . ."

"April,"

"Yeah, whatever. Anywho, like I said, I don't have time; I'm Junior Class President, remember?"

"**_Let me fade. . .  
Watch as this love decay. . .  
Create this hate today. . ._**

_**WHEN YOU KNOW IT AIN'T WORTH IT!**_

_**But now, I'm just going to let this crimson keep falling  
Til you say 'why keep stalling?'  
Watch as the sky darken for you (for you)  
Hear the little voices wishing to never be anew  
Why can't you just be here for me  
You just left me all alone (all alone)  
You just left me  
BROKEN YET ALONE!**_

_**Broken yet alone. . . Broken yet alone. . . Broken. . . yet. . .**_

_**Alone. . ."**_

"Uh-huh. . ." There it was, that damned smirk that made Riku want to slap his best friend senseless every time he saw it. It was becoming hard to focus on the road.

"**And that was the number one single, 'Broken Yet Alone'! And let's go to Amber for the weather in Twilight Island."**

"Do you want me to kick you out?" He tried for the casual sound, hoping that would be a quick dismissal of the subject, but Tidus wouldn't have it.

He poked Riku on the side. The grin on his face grew even broader when Riku's left eye twitched. "Why, Riku?" I'm only trying to be a mentor of love—" Poke.

Twitch. "Mentor my ass. . ."

Poke. Twitch. "—and I want you to be with someone than being the next forty year old virgin." Poke.

Twitch. "Oh, sure."

"No, really," Tidus frowned, his poking coming to a halt. "You get so many requests from girls _and guys_, but you always reject them."

"I do it nicely! And I only like girls!"

"Nicely or not, straight or gay, you still haven't got laid!"

Riku whirled his head. "What about you?"

Tidus only gave him a look.

"You. . . _whore_. . .!"

"Man-whore," he added. "And I was only messin'." Tidus's grin came back, mischievous and honest.

Riku rolled his eyes. The car was then passing the church, the statues and tombstones that were part of the cemetery casting shadows on the ground with the sun rising brightly in the autumnal sky. He shivered.

That damned cemetery gave him the creeps, and it was only a few blocks from Twilight High, his high school. _Just go a little faster before I freak out while Tidus laughs his ass off_, Riku thought. And soon enough, the large building with Twilight High School in golden letters on a sign hung above the entrance appeared in Riku's view. He sighed, but not loud enough for his friend to hear him. He parked the car, and both he and Tidus got out, before locking the doors.

"Riku!"

The said person turned at his name, and a girl with bouncing brown hair in a yellow shirt and jeans ran up to him, a piece of paper in her hand.

"Selphie, what's up?" said Riku when she was finally in front of him. She caught her breath before continuing.

"I got a message for you from the administration." She handed the paper to him. Tidus read over Riku's shoulder as they read:

**Since you are the Junior Class President, I, Principal Quitis, must inform you that a new student has just transferred to our school. Normally, it is the class president's job to escort the new student to their classes, so you will do so. The new student's first day is today, and will be waiting for you in my office. Drop by so you can meet them.**

**Sincerely,**

**Principal Quitis**

Riku blinked. "That's all: a new student? Oh what joy,"

Selphie smiled. "Oh, I hope they're cute!"

Tidus frowned, eating the crumbs from his Doritos by putting the bag over his open mouth. "Selphie, stop wishing, it's probably one of those nerds that love chess or something."

"At least I can hope!"

"Whatever. . . We'd better get inside before the bell rings. We'll see you later, Riku!" And with that, Selphie and Tidus, still bickering about what the new student would be like, left Riku to contemplate if he should really oblige the principle's request before going inside himself.

**III**

The sweet oblivion of sleep was shattered by the loud music emitting from Sora's radio clock. Under his covers, he groped blindly for the damned thing, and after finding it, threw it across the room, letting it land in a fizzled heap. Groaning, he pulled the covers from him and stared at the still working clock on the floor.

Six fifty, it blinked sadistically in red. How the hell was he going to get up so fucking early? It was a mystery how other teenagers could do it, but it was a bigger mystery at how Sora got out of bed. He opened the door and walked across the hallways, shivering at how cold the house was, and the door above his head that lead to the attic.

He wrapped a towel around his waist after coming out of the bathroom, running quickly in his room to avoid getting pneumonia from the sheer cold that was mingling with the hot water, making him get goose-bumps. After rummaging for a black shirt and jean shorts, he walked over to the mirror, his book bag on the counter with the socks he was going to wear for today.

_Epilepsy._

Sora stared at the mirror and saw his own face. The face he's been having for the past three months after arriving at Twilight Island, with the dark circles under his eyes and the fading blue eyes, and the thought of knowing that he was a weird kid with a stupid disease. _Epilepsy._ He snorted at his reflection. Screw the disease. Today was the first day of school.

People will just have to deal with the strangeness of Sora taking some strange pills in the middle of class. After finally getting ready (not even considering to comb his hair, knowing it was just going to get messy anyways), Sora flung his book bag on his shoulder and walked downstairs, into the kitchen where Saya was making breakfast.

She turned to see Sora walk to the door. "Don't you want something to eat?"

Sora was happy that she couldn't see the grimace on his face. "No, not really hungry; stomach gets weird if I eat breakfast, anyway."

"Oh,"

A long awkward silence followed.

"Did you take your medicine?" There it was, that stupid hint of worry in her voice.

Sora groaned. "No, I'll take it while I walk to school." He reassured her by putting the white bottle in his pocket.

"It's a long walk; don't you want a ride?"

"No,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure if I said 'no'." After asking her how to get to the school, without even looking at the shocked and sad look on his adoptive mother's face, he walked out of Hollow Bastion and ran to the gates. He hated that place, it was too fucking scary, dammit!

God, he wanted to get out of this place. But where would he go?

"It's all your fault!" He screamed at the sky, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes. Fuck, he was going to cry again. He dug inside his pocket and pulled out his MP3 player. Listening music always soothed the pain. He put the ear plugs on and turned the contraption on as well. The music rang in his ears as he bobbed his head to the beat.

He was met with nobody as he walked down the sidewalk, only the rustling and falling of the brown-orange-red leaves falling from their branches, until a little blond-haired girl in a blue smock with a black Lab puppy were playing a few feet from Sora. Sora glared at the giggling girl.

Why did she have to be happy while he was miserable? Was she mocking him as she stared at him with big brown eyes? His fists clenched in his pockets.

Sora smirked as the girl halted, picked up her puppy, and stepped out of Sora's path. She stared at his back after her passed, as Sora released his fist. The girl blinked, as though she was in a trance, and commenced her laughing and playing with her dog like there was no interruption. Sora made sure that her web of obedience was not around his fingers anymore.

The building finally was before him, or he was finally before the building, whichever way, Sora didn't care; he highly didn't like school. He never did back home.

_Dammit, there was no home! Stop thinking about the damned past, Sora! Nothing is going to go your way. . . Just deal with it, like Saya said._

He slowly walked up the steps of the school, no one in sight. Maybe Sora was late. . . He had never asked Saya when Twilight High actually started. He supposed he was late since the corridors were empty and it was deathly quiet.

_Ha, deathly. How cliché._

Suddenly, someone came from the corner and stopped when they saw Sora. They pointed at him. "You! Shouldn't you be in class?"

Sora blinked, removed the ear plugs and turned off his music. "Er—"

"Well?" The person walked up to Sora, and Sora thought she was a students; she was taller than Sora's height, only because her high-heels made that possible. Her blond hair was in tight bun, she wore brimmed glasses on her youthful and stern face, and a black suit adorned on her body. When she got a look at Sora, to his surprise, she smiled. "You must be the new student?"

He only nodded, afraid his voice might betray him. Oh, she was trying to be nice, _now_, but eventually she'll—

"Come with me." She said, leading him down the hall, until they reached a door with _OFFICE_ as the door's sign. They entered a spacious room with a woman behind a counter, typing away at the computer before her.

"Hello, Ms. Doris," greeted the lady next to Sora.

"'Morning, Principal Quitis," Ms. Doris's voice had a hint of a southern accent.

Principal Quitis then led Sora to her office, which was another room with a two chairs before a wooden desk. Someone had already occupied one of the seats. Sora thought his heart had skipped a beat.

The male sitting down had shoulder-length silver—_or is it gray?_—hair with emerald eyes, wearing a white buttoned shirt and beige shorts. He smiled at Sora.

Sora would have to kill himself if he blushed.

"Hey, I'm Riku." Riku got up to shake his hand with Sora, but Sora didn't dare move any part of his body. No, he would not try to befriend anyone, no matter how damned hot they looked. Riku frowned as Sora just stood there.

"Well. . ." began Quitis. "I suppose you'd like to get your schedule, Mister. . ."

"Reynard." answered Sora. "Sora Reynard."

Quitis nodded. "I suppose you can lead Mr. Reynard to his classes, Mr. Night."

They left without another word, Sora glaring ahead. Riku was beginning to get fidgety with the look the new kid gave to anything in sight. Did this person always looked pissed?

After getting Sora's schedule from the front desk, Riku and Sora walked out of the office and began walking to their homerooms. Riku finally got the courage to say something to Sora.

"So, who's your homeroom teacher?"

Sora only glanced at his schedule before answering, "Mr. Cashwell."

"I have him, too!" exclaimed Riku, trying to dismiss the cold aura around Sora. "What about first period, who's your teacher?"

"Mind your damned business, will you?" snapped Sora. He was getting pissed that this bastard was actually trying to make a conversation, but Sora knew better. By the way this guy talked, the way he walked, Sora could comprehend that Riku was confident and made others know that he was confident. Probably was the most popular person at this school. Sora snorted.

Why would some guy like Riku want to befriend a kid who had a weird disease which caused Sora to flop like a fish dying to get back into water?

Speaking of his disease. . .

"What are those?" Riku pointed at the bottle Sora had just taken out of his pocket. Sora couldn't help the smirk when Riku grimaced at it. He probably thought the brunette was a drug addict.

"Nothing, just pills." And he plopped one—two—three—FOUR pills in his mouth, struggling to swallow since you needed water. Sora heard the cry from Riku's throat. It sounded like he was preventing himself from retching out his breakfast. Sora chuckled to himself.

He loved to mess with people's minds; it made them go away. He liked it better when he was alone, without anyone to depend on or depend on him. Dislike he understood; pity he could not stand.

In homeroom, after being introduced by Mr. Cashwell, an old man with a white beard, Sora took a seat by himself at the very back, far from Riku. Riku took a seat with a talkative dirty-blond kid and an eccentric brunette girl, both probably Riku's friends. They began talking as Sora rummaged into his book bag for his MP3 player, when he saw Riku quickly glance at him and laughed with his friends at whatever he said. Sora knew. He was talking about him. Anger boiled somewhere deep inside him.

Then, despite his crude comment, Riku looked up to level his emerald eyes with Sora's own blue ones. Riku held the gaze longer than any other person, but only a moment longer before he looked away and returned to indulge in the conversation with dirty blond.

With disgust, Sora put on his ear plugs, put his head down on his desk, and turned on his music so he could hear it fully, but was faint around everyone else. Another stinging sensation entered his eyes. Shit, the fucking tears were coming. Sora cursed his weakness again. _Stop them. . . They aren't worth it. . . Stupid, Riku. . . _

_I hate him. _

**IV**

Riku frowned when he saw Sora put his head down on his desk. He hadn't really meant to make fun of the boy, just play with his mind. After all, it was _his_ fault that Riku thought he was a fucking drug addict now.

Selphie looked over Riku's shoulder. "God, he looks so lonely. . ."

Tidus grimaced. "Everyone is like that on the first day of school, duh, Selphie!"

"Could we at least talk to him?" suggested the brunette, twisting a lock of hair around her index finger. Riku glanced at the floor, like it was so interesting.

_Well. . . it would be nice to make you as Sora's friend, but you've tried that already; he was such a prat. . .! Not only that, he—it seems—like he was_ trying_ to not make a friend? Is there something wrong with him?_

Before he could think of anything else, the bell rang for the end of homeroom.

"Don't forget," called Mr. Cashwell. "That you all need your current event articles for World History. And, you, Mr. Reynard, wake up! The bell has rung for you to be dismissed!"

Sora peered from a gap between his arms, and glared at his homeroom teacher. "I don't want to. . ." he muttered.

"What?"

"I said, okay I'm getting up." And Sora did what he said—he got up, pulled his bag over his shoulder, kept his music on, and left class, walking through the crowd of students. He slinked through the people hurrying to class, giving him odd glares at the distant look on his face. He looked at his schedule, not that he really needed to; he already had memorized it while that stupid conversation with Riku.

_Why? Why must this happen to me, of all people, ME?-!_

Well, for first period: Ms. Halo, Art/ Poetry teacher. Why the hell was he taking a useless class such as art or poetry, Sora thought. Well, for one thing, he didn't know how to play an instrument (too much work), he didn't want to have a class that involved typing (he hated typing anything), and art was probably the only closest thing he was good at (although he had not a clue how to write a poem). But nonetheless, he still walked through the art room threshold. Oh. God.

Riku was sitting with his blond friend at the table at the far corner of the room, with two other students, a girl with blond hair and a boy with shaggy brown hair. They were conversing while other students tumbled into class, bumping into the prettified brunette boy.

No. . .

This was not happening?

Did God hate him, or did fate just loved to ruin his life? Either way, Sora quickly walked all the way to the dark back, where the windows did not bring sunlight inside the room. Of course, Riku didn't see him, right? Right?

The bell rung as a man in a gray sweater and worn-out jeans with long spiky brown hair, and a scowl adorning his face walked into the class, carrying a large case in his hand. He walked up to the wooden desk up in front of the class, placing his case on it with a soft thud.

"Good morning," he said lazily. "I am Marluxia Flamel; but you can only call me Marluxia. I am not old enough to be called Mr. Flamel (do not ask me my age), nor am I young enough to be called by your silly teenager pet names, understand?"

The other students—of course, excluding Sora—blinked at Marluxia. One student, the blond girl sitting with Riku, raised her hand cautiously up in the air.

"Yes?" called Marluxia.

"Um. . . where's Ms. Halo? Is she alright?"

"Unfortunately, Ms. Halo has expired."

"What?"

Many students murmured at the news, thinking over Marluxia's words. He coughed impatiently before continuing.

"Ms. Halo is dead; she died of a heart attack in her house on Saturday afternoon, October 13th." He said all of this like this was a message from an answer machine.

Some students didn't say a word; none of them really hated the old woman named Ms. Halo, sometimes she was just very annoying. She'd hover over them like a hawk, squawking at a student if the assignment she gave them wasn't perfect, to the last line or detail.

"Now, may I start class?" Without getting an answer from any one else, Marluxia pulled out a clipboard from his case, and a pen. He began calling out student's names. "Ms. Naminé Alcott?"

"Here!" chirped the blond girl who asked about Ms. Halo's disappearance. She smiled at the teacher, who didn't return the kind expression. The scowl on his face deepened, though.

"Ms. Yuffie Kirugashi?"

"Here!" A girl with short black hair raised her hand, smirking.

"Mr. Squall Leonhart?"

"It's Leon. . ." muttered the shaggy brunet sitting with Riku.

"Gotcha; Ms. Clover—"

Riku was so bored; why did attendance have to take so long? So to entertain himself, the silver-haired male began doodling a picture of Spike. He could give this to Eli; she loved Riku's drawings, after all. He was so busy putting such detail to the picture, that he vaguely heard his name.

"Mr. Night?"

"Present," he answered automatically, not taking his eyes off his masterpiece. He didn't see that Marluxia paused to look at Riku before checking his name on his list. This was quite boring to the man, actually, having to take a job as a fucking art teacher. Marluxia had no damned talent in art; so why was he here?-! But of course, this was only for his job, and that alone.

And also the fact to find something in this haunted town.

Not that the townspeople knew such things actually crawled around their closed-spaced island.

"Ms. Sora Reynard?"

No one raised their hand at the name. Riku's head shot up. Sora was in this class? Riku turned, and there was the boy; sleeping in class like he was in homeroom. Marluxia frowned. "Ms. Reynard?"

"I think you mean, 'Mr. Reynard', Marluxia; there is no girl named Sora in this class." Riku said. The others laughed, waking Sora and commencing him to pull his head up from his haven of his arms.

"Wha—?"

"Are you Mr. Sora Reynard?" asked Marluxia impatiently. And then, a sudden chill went down his spine; even with the warm wool sweater covering his arms, it didn't prevent the goose-bumps.

_His aura, it's—it's inhuman! It's like he isn't even part of the material world, as if he's part of the. . ._

But if that was true, then his hunch was right: _He_ was here. For sure.

"Well? Are you Mr. Reynard?" Marluxia repeated himself. Sora yawned, pulling his ear plugs out of his ears. He nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah. . . I'm here. . ."

"Do you mind sleeping in class?"

_I mind that you woke me up, you bastard. _"Sorry; bit bored at the moment, first day, and all."

"I see. . . But this doesn't give you the permission to sleep in class, does it Mr. Reynard?"

"I don't know. At my old school, no one cared what I did or what I didn't do; they didn't even think I _existed_."

This comment would have been funny, if Sora's voice had at least some sarcasm in it, which it did not. His words were quiet yet they sent chills around Riku's body. What was it with this kid? Just being around him scared the older boy senseless.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "You sound proud of this. . ."

"I didn't say I was."

"What school did you go to before?"

"Mind your own business," Sora knew he was risking it, so he added, "_sir._" to maybe make the situation easier. His nails were digging deeply in the wood of his desk surface, making long marks on the furniture.

Marluxia saw this, and a small smirked played the corner of his lips. He returned back to finishing the attendance. After so and so was called, Marluxia put the clipboard back in his case, and pulled out a book.

"Since this is an art/ poetry class, I will introduce you to quotes or explanations that have deepened or have been pondered more than normally by the human mind. I don't mean intelligent wise, but as in psychologically. Put that away, Mr. Night; I haven't told you to take any notes of this, have I?"

Riku blinked and put the almost completed picture inside his notebook. He hid the disapproval scowl from the teacher as he continued. "Now, what I have in my hand is the Kodansha Japanese Desk Dictionary, Second Edition. I will read you a word in which," he paused, glancing up to see the skeptical looks the students gave him, "has made human kind ponder. . . for centuries.

"'_Hitsuzen: a naturally foreordained event; a state in which other outcomes are impossible; a result which can only be obtained by a single causality, and other causalities would necessarily create different results.'_ Now," he shut the book in a snap, making everyone wake from their stupor. "Can anyone explain to me what that means?"

No one spoke. Some people scratched their heads (Tidus, for instance), while others just glared at the teacher for no apparent reason (Leon, for instance), or they just shrugged at the question (Riku, for instance), or just the one person who leaned their head on their hand, staring at the wall as if it held some more meaning that it's white and many paint spots (Sora). Marluxia sighed impatiently. "Well, anyone?"

Sora sighed, rolling his eyes. "It means that there is no coincidence in the world, everything is foreordained, either from different results from different causes or something around that." All the students turned their heads towards his direction. He turned away from their looks, trying to hide them the faint blush around his cheeks. He hardly ever been praised by others (excluding Saya), but sometimes, he liked the feeling. Sometimes being the official word.

"Well, that is at least half of what hitsuzen means. Now, take out the blank papers that were set on the middle of your tables, place a up of brushes and water next to you, and using these and the paint that you will share with the others in your group, you will paint a picture of what you think hitsuzen would _look like_ if it were a person. Nothing special, just use your imagination; I want to see how far you guys can stretch your minds. You may begin."

There was a sound of brushes dipped in paint and the scratch of pencil as they worked. Sora didn't really want to do the assignment, but what else could he do? Especially if the teacher—Mark or whatever his name—was coming up to him.

Wait. . .

"Sora, do you like to work by yourself?" Marluxia hadn't set the materials on that particular table Sora was at; he didn't think anyone would shun themselves from the others. He was quite wrong.

Sora shrugged. "I like the peace and quiet. . ."

"Do you mind if you sit in that group with Ms. Kirugashi over there; there are no materials for you to use, as you can see."

Sora shrugged again. "Whatever you say," He moved over to where the short black-haired girl—_Yuddie or something?_—who was fighting with a boy with wavy spiked hair and blue eyes, a pierce on his nose, over who was going to use the large paint brush. Sora slipped into a chair, grabbed a sheet of paper, and started sketching. He was lost in his own world when he was in this phase.

He didn't quite know it, until a certain someone's hand hit him on the back of his head.

He hissed a profanity, glaring at Yuffie's smiling face. "Hi, I'm Yuffie. You're the new kid, right?"

"_So?_" he snapped, rubbing his poor injured head. He was going to sue the girl if he had gotten a concussion. "Your point is?"

"Oooh. . . snappy, isn't he? I like them feisty!" said the boy with the pierced nose. Sora was disturbed at the boy's words. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"That's Aros—"

"_Don't_ call me Aros, Yuffie, love," said the boy with a shudder. "It's fucking Ryo, you idiot!"

"—Aros Ryokoto, who prefers to be called by his pet-name." finished Yuffie, sticking her tongue out and crossing her brown eyes inward.

"You would too if your damned parents were dumbasses to name me such a thing." said Ryo dramatically. "And don't cross your eyes like that, someone might hit your head from behind and you'll be ugly for the rest of your life, eyes crossed and all. Although, I think they don't need to do much more damage to your horrible loo—" Yuffie had smacked the back of his head.

"What were you going to say about my looks, hm, Ryo?"

"You're the prettiest girl in the world, love."

"That's what I thought." Yuffie turned to Sora, who had returned his attention back to his assignment. "You haven't met everyone else." She pulled Sora's head up from his previous position, and directed him to look at the boy with the strange red hair and blue bandana in a orange T-shirt and jeans. "This is Wakka, his really a nice guy. _Too_ nice, if you ask me." She added quietly from the corner of her mouth.

Wakka chuckled. "Oh, thanks, Yuffie. Remind me to never give you birthday presents ever again."

Yuffie went teary eyed. "Oh, don't do that to poor wittle old me!"

"Then don't say I'm _too_ nice. I'm nice enough, got it?"

Yuffie held up the okay sign. "Gotcha!"

"And this," Ryo pointed at the girl next to him with the red hair and violet eyes in a white tank top and a purple skort. "Is Kairi, the bitchiest girl you will ever meet. . . excluding Yuffie, of course." Ryo smirked when the red head and black head glared at him.

"That reminds me, Ryo: What time do you want me to cut off your dick?"

"Hm. . . like, never."

"Right. . . So, what was your old high school like, Sora?" Kairi looked at the brunette with her big eyes, batting her eyelashes. Sora grimaced, hiding it with a slight smile, which turned to an even worse grimace.

"Honestly, I don't like to talk about it."

"Really, something bad happened there?"

". . . Something like that."

Not all entirely true, it wasn't bad; it was horrible. Thinking about it almost made Sora rip out all of his hair, curl in his bed, and cry until he died in a pitiful death of mourning.

Kairi nodded. "Oh. . . Well, have you made any new friends?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, not really. . ." Sora hated that he sounded so stupid, and so childish. "I've talked to people, like that Riku Night dude over there." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to notion Riku.

Everyone in that group blinked at him, as if he just told some story that he just saved the world, by talking to the Junior Class President.

"Whoa. . ." said Yuffie finally. "You've talked to Night over there? _The_ Riku Night?"

Like Sora had predicted, Riku was popular around here. "Yeah, but I didn't really like how he was trying to be friends with me and all."

They gasped. Kairi mouth formed a big 'O'. "You didn't want to be friends with the most popular, smartest—"

"Not to mention hottest—" added Ryo.

"—guy at Twilight High?-!"

"And throughout the whole Island," added Ryo. Sora quirked an eyebrow. Was this guy gay? Not that it bothered him; it just disturbed him with every comment that slipped from the blonde's lips.

"Yeah, what they said. And oh," Yuffie noticed the look on Sora's face when he was staring at Ryo. "Ryo's gay, if you wanted to know."

"Bisexual, if I'm correct, Yuffie."

"Same difference."

"Not entirely; I like to fuck both dick and pussy."

"Ew, don't remind me."

"You love to think of me like that."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter." She poked Ryo's forehead.

"ARE YOU ALL DONE WITH YOUR ASSIGNMENT?"

They hadn't even noticed that the new teacher was hovering over them, hearing every word of their conversation. They returned to their work in silence. Sora now stared blankly at his paper. If they hadn't interrupted his thinking, he would have finished by now, but. . .

He couldn't think of anything that would represent hitsuzen. He looked around him to see what else everyone was doing. Ryo was chewing on the end of his pencil incessantly; Yuffie was scribbling with her tongue peeking from between her lips; Wakka was painting quickly with the red paint; Kairi had her arm covering her piece, so no prying eyes would see it until finished. And there was Sora, mind complete blank. He had to think of something that could be hitsuzen.

_Think, Sora, think. . . something scary, maybe?_

A sudden thought spread in his mind. It made his teeth chatter violently against each other, it hurt. His hands were shaking immensely, as if a seizure were coming. But, why? He took his medicines, like the doctor ordered? He shut his eyes, hoping the feeling would vanish. But, a darker picture came before his eyes: the girl from the attic.

"Oh my God!"

Something shattered from afar Sora's mind. The sound brought him back to reality. He was still shaking as Yuffie and them looked at him, fear written all over their façades. The other students were looking at the floor, then at Sora, then back again. Very slowly, Sora laid his eyes at what they saw.

A shattered bottle was in pieces, glass strewing on the floor next to his feet, red paint leaking from it. That colored reminded something awful to Sora. Sweat rolled down from his temple as he whimpered under his breath.

The haunting silence was broken by the bell. People jumped by the sound and dashed quickly out of there, glancing shocked looks at the new kid.

"Sora," came Marluxia's voice in a soft whisper. "Could you stay after for awhile; I'd like to speak with you."

Sora could only nod, gulping his dry spit back in his throat. He did it again, he broke something, like last time. Without even touching the damned object.

Marluxia looked up to see Riku cleaning up his area. "You can go, Mr. Night. I'll clean it."

"Well, actually. . . I have to escort Sora to his classes. I'm the class president and it's my job to guide him since it's his first day. . ." said Riku sheepishly. Marluxia nodded.

"Could you wait outside while I talk to Mr. Reynard for a minute?"

And Riku did what he was told. He waited patiently from outside, peering through the crack, pressing his ear against the door. No soul was in the hallways, and if they did pass him, they'd probably not say anything to Riku; he had way too much power to bother with.

". . . has this ever happened before?"

"I guess. . ."

"You guess or you know?"

Riku saw Sora avert his eyes to the floor, his feet sliding against the floor. His knuckles were turning white from squeezing the ends of his seat so hard. Marluxia scraped a chair and sat in front of Sora, sitting the chair with the back against his chest.

"The doctors," said Sora, a little more than a whisper. "They told me I had epilepsy which causes me to have seizures."

"And when did this start?"

"Three months or so. . . I don't really want to talk about it. . ."

"Do you know what caused it?"

"Do you have to fucking ask me so many questions?-!"

Marluxia wasn't taken aback with this kind of reaction. In fact, he was predicting the boy would say something like this. There was something defiantly wrong with him the moment he laid eyes on the brunette. He looked too damned pale to be healthy, and those eyes shouldn't have had such seriousness and depression at such a young age. He frowned and sighed heavily.

"Look, I'm only trying to help you."

"That's what the doctors have told me, but I'm still not cured, am I?" Sora was now on his feet. He was giving the teacher a hard indignant look. "Don't ask me stupid personal questions, okay?"

"Are they really stupid if they're able to save your life?"

Sora didn't give a damn about what Marluxia said (or anything the man had said), he just wanted out. And he walked out of the room without acknowledging the older man that he was leaving. He slammed the door shut loudly, almost making Riku yelp out in surprise. Sora scowled with the older boy's appearance.

"Don't you _ever_ leave me alone?"

Riku frowned. "Hey, it's not like I want to be here. It's my job to escort you to your classes; you don't want to get lost, do you?"

Sora shrugged his book bag over his shoulder. "I don't care."

"You do care. What human wouldn't?"

"Who ever said I was human?"

Riku stared at Sora. Seriously, this kid needed help. Riku slowly turned ahead, grabbed Sora's wrist, and broke into a run down the hallway. Sora was screaming at him angrily, demanding that Riku to tell him why he was running.

"We're going to be late if we don't," was his flat reply. "Where's your second period?"

"Room 7, Chemistry!" stammered Sora. He couldn't keep up with Riku's long and graceful strides.

"I have the class right next door," was all Riku had to say when they were in front of Room 7. Riku quickly waved goodbye and walked into his own class. Sora blinked a few times to register what had just happened, shrugged it off, and walked inside.

After all, that was really funny what he had just thought about.

**V**

Lunch time, something to almost brighten his day on the first day here at Twilight High. . . or so Sora thought. He was sitting at a stained Formica table in the far back of the cafeteria, which was painted red and white, away from all the other groups of students. Of course, he was alone. Friends were a waste of time, thought Sora. They always said crap about you behind your back, when you've given your trust to not hurt your feelings. Sora stared down at whatever the lunch ladies gave him, 'meat surprise' according to the old woman with a fishnet hat. The concoction was slipping at the edge of the plate dangerously. Sora made a face.

The smell was horrible. He swallowed down the bile that was rising to his mouth.

His previous classes, Chemistry for second, History for third and English for fourth with Science for fifth, were alright. . . except the fact Riku was in two of those classes, and the part where most of the teachers and students thought Sora was a girl. Sora growled at the table. Why did he have to have such a girly name; what Mother in their right mind name their son, 'Sora'?

Mother. . .

Sora had thought what his real mother looked like, she probably was a bitch. After all, she did abandon him for the care of Saya. Sora narrowed his eyes sadly. Poor Saya, why did he have to be such an ass to such a sweet woman? She was very independent, without going out with any man, for as long as Sora could remember. She hadn't even married. . . Who wouldn't want to marry such a nice woman? Crazy sometimes, but nice, nonetheless. Sora's lips cracked a smile. He shoved his lunch from him, frowning disdainfully.

"Dude, are you seriously trying to avoid people?" A tray plopped right next to the brunette, making him turn to see who intruded during his lunch period, at his table of loneliness. Ryo and Yuffie climbed over the bench and sat on opposite sides of Sora, while Wakka, Kairi, and a girl with short light brown hair and one blue eye and one green eye that Sora had not met, sat on the opposite side of the table. Ryo inclined his head towards the girl that Sora didn't know. "That's Yuna, if you wanted to know. So, you like to be the 'outsider'?"

"Maybe," answered Sora, narrowing his eyes at the newcomers. He did not the proximity of all these people next to him. "You guys couldn't find a seat elsewhere?"

Ryo took a bite of his peanut-and-jelly sandwich. "Well, people here sit in cliques, or groups. I would be sitting with the punks (he jerked a thumb at the people sitting behind them, the guys with mow-hawks and piercing bodies wearing all dark colors) since I look like one"—Sora had noticed that Ryo was right: he was wearing mostly all black with his hoodie and baggy pants, chains hanging from his waist—"but Yuffie here thinks I should be her sex-slave and stay with her like the bitch I am."

Yuffie glared sideways, punching Ryo's arm. "Oh, please, you know you love to hang around with your best friend. I could go punk if you wanted me to if you wanted to sit with the punks." She could be if she wasn't wearing that shirt that didn't have the word _Punk'd_ in a circle with a red slash through it.

Ryo shrugged and rubbed his injured arm. "I was only kidding; it's fun to hang out with this group, anyway." He leaned across the table towards Wakka, who took a chunk of his lunch. "Besides, I need to be here to make Wakka a bisexual before the end of high school." He smirked at Wakka's frowning face.

"You've been trying ever since the beginning of freshman year, right after you realized that you got boners at staring at the guys in the locker rooms in gym."

"Hey, I couldn't help I was getting hard with all those hot, sweating guys in my line of vision."

"Uh-huh. . . But, I don't think you can make me like boys so easily."

"Oh, really, what's made Wakka think such a thing?"

Wakka glanced at Ryo and gave him a soft smile. "Oh, it's just nothing. . ."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Wakka has a crush on that Lulu chick, you know that girl who wears all that dark make-up and always looks pissed?"

Ryo chuckled. "Really. . . How sweet; Wakka loves the girls from the dark side." Ryo chuckled again at the look Wakka gave. They all laughed, except Sora who shuddered at the look that Yuna girl gave him. She blinked her bi-colored eyes, as if holding him into a trace. Sora smirked. Two can play that game. . .

He closed his fingers in a fist, feeling the invisible web around Yuna's aura, and held fast. Yuna blinked suddenly and shook her head. "Oh, I feel like I was sleeping with my eyes opened. I'm sorry. . ." She turned to talk to Kairi, probably about the cute boys that Kairi wanted to date. Sora's smile broadened. He loved to mess with people's minds, they were such good pawns.

He could have let her go at that very moment, if he didn't see a shadow loom over him. Sora blinked and turned around. Emerald eyes looked straight at Sora's own blue ones, and the owner of those gorgeous green eyes smiled at him.

"Hey, Sora, I see you've made some friends. . ." Riku mused, taking a seat right between Yuffie and the brunette, shoving Yuffie from Sora. Yuffie's mouth formed a silent 'O', but didn't retort or yell at Riku. Maybe she didn't really mind that the most popular guy at school was sitting next to her. The others blinked at Riku's presence, pondering why he was here.

Sora looked away from Riku. "Go away!" He sounded so childish.

Riku raised a silver eyebrow. "Why?"

"You're just really annoying me, do you know that?"

"I wouldn't be doing that if you didn't avoid some friendly conversation whenever it comes to you, do you know that?"

"Leave me alone!"

"What have I done to you that made you want to avoid me?"

"Oh, let me see. . ." drawled Sora. "I think the part where you made fun of me in homeroom, or the part where you made everyone laugh about my name—"

"I was only correcting Marluxia about your name; plus, I wasn't making fun of you in homeroom, Tidus just said something really funny and in coincidence I turned around."

"There is no coincidence, remember what Marluxia said about hitsuzen?" Sora was now shaking with anger. Why the hell did Riku always come to make him feel so weak?-!

Riku glared at Sora. "Well, how 'bout I never speak to you again?-!"

"Yeah!" screamed Sora. Every head in the cafeteria turned to see what the commotion was for. "How about you never try to be my friend, ever again?-!" Sora stomped passed Riku, only to have Riku grab his arm forcefully. Sora whirled his face. Riku gasped.

Was it a trick of the eye, or did Sora looked—demonic—inhuman? The older boy thought he saw fangs protrude from Sora's teeth, bared at him like a feral dog. His eyes were black and beady, narrowed in a treacherous way. Riku abruptly let Sora go, as if he burned his hand. Riku appeared disgusted.

"Y-you're fucking WEIRD!"

Sora froze at those words. He didn't. . . Did he just. . . Oh, no, if Riku had seen. . . then. . .

_Oh dear god!_

And Sora ran out of there, his feet pounding against the tiled floor. Ryo, Yuffie, and Wakka called for him to come back, but Sora's ears were pounding with every step. Get to the bathroom—NOW!

Sora barged the door, startling someone who was urinated, but quickly zipped their pants at the sight of the frightened brunette. They left as Sora skid to the closest mirror. The bathroom here wasn't clean, but it was at least more decent than the other bathroom Sora was so familiar with at his old school.

_Oh, yeah, look at the mirror_, Sora told himself. A sweaty, scared face looked back at Sora, panting. It made the mirror fog, but it diminished away. He turned the faucet knob, and splashed his face with cold water. The sensation made his spine tingle.

He looked back up, and his face was normal. A sigh escaped his pale pink lips. He ran a hand through his tresses of brown spikes, water beading some strands of chocolate. He rubbed a hand on his cheek roughly. What if Riku _had_ seen his real self? Sora didn't want to sound stupid to just go up to him and ask, "Oh, did you see me turn into my evil self without knowing it?"

"_Y-you're fucking WEIRD!"_

God, those words were etched in his memory. Sora had heard those very same words from his past, but from a different situation and a different person. But he shook his head to let his mind escape from those painful memories. From inside the boy's bathroom, Sora heard the bell ring for sixth period. Sora let his face dry without any paper towels (he didn't trust where those things have been), and walked out of the bathroom, into the crowd of loud and active students.

Maybe he would ask Riku. . . despite what he'd probably say to him.

"_Y-you're fucking WEIRD!"_

Maybe. . .

**VI**

Riku had watched Sora's back as he ran from out of the cafeteria. He felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. Why did he feel so bad about hurting the younger boy like that? But, still, was that really Sora that had those fangs and those eyes? Riku thought awhile, but shrugged.

Maybe that lunch he shared with Selphie was making him hallucinate. Selphie _did_ make the lunch.

Riku shuddered at the thought of eating something made from Selphie's hands. He turned towards Yuffie and her friends, and raised an eyebrow. The Yuna girl, the one with the two different eye colors, was talking. But the strange part was Kairi, the girl beside her, was looking at Riku like everyone else at the table. Did Yuna often talk to herself?

Riku pointed that out to Wakka. Wakka followed at Riku's direction. He waved a big, tanned hand in front of Yuna's face. "Oi, Yuna! Anyone there? Who are you talking to?"

She paid no attention to him, still talking to Kairi's shoulder. "And that blond hair, Tidus, is an okay guy, obnoxious and too self-confident at times, but he's alright to hang with."

Riku blinked. The bell rang, dismissing the students to get to their sixth period. Maybe Riku could ask Sora what that thing was about later, after school perhaps. As he turned to meet with Selphie and Tidus, unbeknownst to any of the people in the room, concealed by the shadows, a pair of eyes were watching. A smirk crept to the man's lips. So, plan two was almost complete. Just one more part, and the real fun begins.

**Fin**

Strange chapter, don't you think? What is Sora hiding from everyone; why is he able to control people like a puppeteer with his puppets? And what is it with Marluxia from **_KH: COM _**being at Twilight High and that stranger that was looking at Riku and them in the cafeteria? Not to mention, when will the Riku/ Sora go on?-! In due time, ladies (and gents), I just haven't thought of anything fluffy just yet; I still need the horror in this. I'd better change the genre for this to Horror/ Romance. But there will be romance, nonetheless, okay? OKAY!

**BETA WANTED!** Hmmm. . . . could I have a beta, someone who has a lot of time on their hands and love yaoi? I could ask others, but they have their own stories to make. So, if anyone wants to proofread my stories, I'd like that. LIKE A LOT!

**Author's Randomness of DOOM:**

**SC:** Oh, wow, that was like tons, and tons of writing for just the first chapter. Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya?-! –going hysteric and hyperventilating at the same time-

**Cheekon:** Breathe, girl, breathe!

**SC:** -faints-

**Alter Ego:** -chews on a cookie- Wow. . . I loved writing this chapter.

**Fans:** YOU DIDN'T WRITE THIS! SC'S GOODNESS WROTE THIS 'ROCK MY SOX' CHAPPIE!

**Alter Ego:** Phooey, you guys knew!

**SC:** -revived by the sweetness of chocolate flavored pocky sticks- Ah, much better! WHOOT! ANOTHER UPDATE, TWO MORE TO GO!

**Cheekon:** And let me guess, a new story is coming up, isn't it?

**SC:** . . . How did you know?

**Cheekon:** I know how your mind works, stupid.

**SC:** -feels so unloved by her invisible friend-

**Fans:** WE STILL LOVE YOU! –throws her many plushies, shounen-ai/ yaoi manga, cookies, and pocky-

**SC:** -huggles you all to death- X3 I feel loads better, 'cause this fat, ugly, dirty-blond girl (which will be unnamed, since I don't want to get caught writing this by her, the bitch) called me an attention-seeking bitch (she hadn't quite finished the sentence, but my friends knew she was going to say it), and guess what—I DON'T EVEN TALK TO HER! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ME! She was like, "Yeah, Sara is such a loser. She runs to walls on purpose to make people notice her; if they don't see it, she'll do it twice if you're lucky, and laughs. God, she's such an attention-seeking bi--!" and that's all what she said before my friend (who I love so much since she told me) looked at the blond and gave her a look. The blond (you guys don't have to read this if you don't want, I mean, this is just shit going on in my life) looked at my friend and asked if she knew me. My friends like, "Yeah, I know Sara." And you know what the blond said next?-!

"Oh, don't tell Sara what I said!" It sounds like she's afraid of me! GOD! I WANT TO SCREAM AT THE GIRL, AND NOW I CAN SINCE I KNOW HER NAME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?

SHE HAS THE SAME FREAKING RAMONES SHIRT I HAVE, AND I'VE WORN MINES FIRST AND WORN IT MORE TIMES THAN HER!

. . . - -;; God, don't I sound like one of those stupid girls who always complain? I should stop now, and you guys tell me if I was really annoying or wasting your time. Gomen! I'll try to never do it again, but I like you guys to know a little more about me than what the stories I write. I don't know why, I'm just. . . well, bored. . . (Hey, isn't that one of the reasons why I run into things? And the fact that I _am_ stupid?) Ah, wells. . . I guess I needed some excitement in my life. And I want my old friends to come back to me –cries- WHY DID HIGH SCHOOL RIP OUR RELATIONSHIP TO PIECES?-! WHY DID IT HURT SO MUCH WHEN YOU SAID GOOD-BYE! –the sounds of crickets are echoed immensely- Okay, I get the point. . .

Until next time, please review. You know the rules in fanfiction:

Author with no life writes an update. Readers review, complimenting the update was awesome and leaving some goodies in the process. –evil glint in eyes- Reviews are sent to author, who cries tears of joy while reading them, which makes the author type faster for more updates. Or so, the rules should go by? But we know I'm lazy, so that's partially how it works.

Either that, just wish Sora will lose his virginity to Riku and suffer more molestation from the sex god, but that's for the other (more humorous) stories. This is a horror, so you'll probably wish someone dies (say, Kairi for instance) –evil glint grows brighter-

**Feedback:** I'm fucking hungry, give me feedback! I MUST GET PLEASINGLY PLUMP SO SC WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY! FEED ME! So push that ickle blue button that says, 'Submit a Review', or choose this as a favorite, do whatever, but I MUST BE FED WITH REVIEWS! YUM!


End file.
